fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddy
Eddy is a greedy and self-absorbed kid who's main goal in life is to have money by various scams although he does show that he has a heart and is able to apologize, as seen in Ed,Edd,n' Eddy's Big Picture Show. He has also recived bullying from his older brother, which is the reason for his ill temperd behavior. Eddy is a little on the short side, which is referenced throughout the series as a running gag. Despite his stature, Eddy is very loud and overbearing, leading to some speculation that he may have a "Napoleon" complex. He often tries to trick the kids in the Cul-de-Sac into giving him their money or Jawbreakers. He is best friends with Ed and Edd, and the unofficial leader of them. FusionFall Arrival of Planet Fusion Terrafuser Landing When the first terrafusers are entering the Earth's atmosphere, the three Eds see it pass by their neighborhood. Edd wonders what is could be and Ed states it looks like a giant jawbreaker. War Against Fuse The Future In the Future, Eddy is the only character among the three Ed's, and apparently the only character from his series in general (due to the absence of the Kankers), to have survived up to after the fall of Tech Square. Note: The following events take place in the no longer existing future, not the past. Overdue Payment The Future: During the war, Eddy sold some x-ray spec's to Urban Ranger Joey for a dollar, but never recieved his money. He sends the hero to talk to Joey. Joey explains himself and says that the Dire Hydra stole his wallet so he can't pay back Eddy. He has the hero recover his wallet from a Dire Hydra, which turns out to be empty. He then has the hero give Eddy a sweat sock. Eddy then gives the hero a dollar and a quarter. The hero gives the money to Joey. Ranger Joey keeps the quarter and tells the hero to return the dollar to Eddy. However, there was a glitch with this mission that still left the mission task be "Defeat the Dire Hydras, Wallet: 0/1" even when the player had the wallet. Eddy`s Deliveries The Future: Eddy has the hero deliver some stuff to people around the FusionFall world. He sends the hero to deliver some sparkplugs to Mandark stating that he need's them for some kind of experiment. The hero returns to Eddy for another pick up this time its to the Candy Pirate, Licorice Lips. The hero deliver's some lollipops to him sucessfully. Finally, Eddy has the hero return one last time for another pick up. He request's that you give a glass of milk to Samurai Jack and stating the it expires that very day. The hero delivers the milk just in time and Eddy wants the hero to return for a reward to show that he is somewhat grateful and cares that you help him twice. Frightened Customers The Future: Recently the monsters in the Park 'n' Flush trailer park appear to be scaring away Eddy's customers. Trying to keep his business going, he request's the help of the hero again. The hero arrives at the trailer park and defeats four Dire Hydra and six Newsprints Ninjas. The hero returns to Eddy for yet another reward. He thanks Edd for building the cardboard castle and since Ed isn't around, he's gonna call the hero if the monsters come back around! The Past In the Past, he is inside the Peach Creek Commons in his cardboard fortress, which protects the Cul-de-Sac from Fusion attacks. After the fortress was built, he decided to make himself the king of the Cul-de-Sac. Unlike most of the characters, Eddy isn't very concerned about the Fusion invasion, which he sees as little more than a business opportunity. Eddy acts as a supplier of common household items and weapons to fight Fuse and wants in exchange for cash or items of greater value. Fusion Eddy is one of two Fusions that you face three times. The other is Fusion Edd, though, you only fight him twice in the past, and once in the future, which doesn`t exist anymore Trivia *It was revealed in a mission that he has a crush on Frankie. **He is one of the three characters in Fusionfall to have a crush on Frankie, the other two are Mac and Bloo. *He seems to think Mandark is a nerd and that Licorice Lips is a wierdo, though has respect for Samurai Jack. *He doesn't seem so concerned about Ed's disappearance. *He is using the war against Fuse to make money and doesn't care about the war. *He was the first original Cosmix Nano you get in the game. **As of the FusionFall "New Beginning" creation, he is the second cosmix Nano, the first being Alien X.